


Ralsei x Anon Shorts

by ceo_of_ralsei



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_ralsei/pseuds/ceo_of_ralsei
Summary: A collection of smaller stories involving Ralsei x Anon that wouldn't necessarily fit for an entirely new work. Stories range from General Audiences to Explicit
Relationships: Ralsei (Deltarune)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ralsei x Anon: Ice Cream Edition

>spend a good half hour of silently sitting in the backyard with Ralsei, gazing at the sun  
>come up with the perfect idea  
>slowly get up  
>"hm? where are you going, anon?"  
>tell him you'll be right back with a special surprise  
>"oh, uhm, okay! just don't take too long please!"  
>walk back into your house, stepping into the kitchen  
>open the cupboards and pull out a box of ice cream waffle cones  
>take out two, then go over to the fridge and take out a container of rocky road ice cream  
>get a scooper from the cupboard as well  
>you figure since Ralsei has quite the fondness for marshmallows, he would enjoy this more than other flavors you'd have  
>put a single scoop of ice cream in both cones  
>put everything back and walk back outside, just in time to see the orange-pink tinted sky  
>sit next to Ralsei on the grass, handing him a cone  
>"Oh! Thank you, Anon... but what is this exactly?"  
>You explain what ice cream is in the most simple way you can, also telling him what this certain type contains  
>"I see... it does seem like the type of snack to have during this kind of weather."  
>You lick your ice cream, while Ralsei watches from your peripheral vision, and does the same  
>You notice a gleam of happiness shine in his eyes, then a wide smile form on his face as he begins to lick the ice cream more, clearly enjoying it  
>"Mmm... this tastes wonderful! And that's only one flavor?"  
>You nod and smile  
>The two of you eat your ice cream in a peaceful silence as the sun slowly begins to disappear over the horizon  
>As it does, Ralsei suddenly takes his hat off and turns to you, a grateful smile on his face accompanied with a cute pink blush on his cheeks  
>"Thank you, Anon... for showing me the beauty of your world... for letting me experience everything that I could have only dreamed of...  
>"Thank you..."  
>"...for everything."

>You and Ralsei then sit closer, your head resting above his, relaxing in the final moments of light from the sun.


	2. Ralsei x Anon Short: Ralsei Plays A Game With Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei plays a game with Anon and experiences computer video games for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story was originally written by Solistor on Pastebin. I've obtained permission to post these stories here.
> 
> Solistor: https://pastebin.com/V8b1Wc0u

>Another day, another batch of work to do.  
>You can practically feel Ralsei's anticipation as the clock ticks down  
>Rather than get up after closing out your work programs, however, you call Ralsei into the computer room with you.  
>The little gote patters in, head tilted with confusion.  
>You tell him that you want to try a different game this time.  
>You can see the hesitation written across his face, remembering the previous times you've tried other games with him.  
>"Okay anon, what did you have in mind?"  
>Hesitation gives way to eagerness, and that heart-melting smile plays at his mouth again.  
>You can't help but grin a little yourself in return as you swivel in your chair to better face him.  
>You tell him that there's a puzzle game you can both play *together* this time.  
>Ralsei's face positively lights up, and you can see he's awash with excitement.  
>You continue, telling him how you installed the sequel to that Portal game he enjoyed so much before.  
>You can practically see the stars in his eyes as you explain that it has a co-op campaign, with an online database of levels to play so you can have a new puzzle every day.  
>"W-when can we play it, anon?"  
>You grin again as you hold up the USB controller you have plugged into your computer.  
>Ralsei squeals softly with excitement as he nearly trips over his minty robes in his rush to sit next to you with the controller.  
>You boot up Portal 2 and load up the co-op mode, and lose track of time as you play through the campaign.  
>By the end of the night you've managed to complete the final level, and as you close out the game, you feel a tug at your sleeve.  
>"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, Anon..."  
>You tell him to not worry about it and say you had lots of fun.  
>He lights up a bit at that, and asks if you two can play it again tomorrow.  
>Of course you say yes, and as you get up to leave, you give Ralsei a hug for good measure.


	3. Ralsei and Anon Play a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei and Anon grow closer together when Ralsei finds out about Anon's musical talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story written by Solistor, with permission obtained to post it here.
> 
> Solistor's Pastebin: https://pastebin.com/V8b1Wc0u

>You've been learning how to play the piano from Kris for a few months now.  
>You're getting pretty good at it, but you're still not comfortable performing in front of anyone other than Kris.  
>Even so, you feel like being able to practice on your own time would also help.  
>After saving up, you finally manage to buy that piano you've been eyeing up at the store.  
>Ralsei, now living with you, is curious at first, but there's no way you're playing in front of your lovely gote bf.  
>He seems a little saddened, but understanding.  
>Seeing him even slightly down because of your actions tears at your SOUL, so you relent.  
>You tell him that you'll play for him just this one time.  
>He nods, already brightening up as he takes a seat on the sofa nearby.  
>You take your place at the piano, glancing nervously over at him as your fingers hover over the keys.  
>He beams a reassuring smile at you, filling you with DETERMINATION to proceed.  
>As you begin playing, you can see Ralsei out of the corner of your eye nodding his head slightly along to the tune.  
>Your playing becomes more confident.  
>After finishing your piece, Ralsei applauds softly for your performance.  
>"That was really nice, Anon!"  
>You smile at him, his cheery encouragement reminding you of why you love him so much.  
>He hesitates for a moment, tilting his head downward and blushing a little, before shifting his gaze up to you.  
>"Anon... Do you think... You could play another? F-for me?"  
>Seeing him ask so earnestly makes it nigh impossible to say no, so you nod and turn back to the piano.  
>You play a different melody this time, and as you begin Ralsei stands up.  
>You glance over at him, eyebrow cocked inquisitively.  
>He blushes more, seemingly trying to hide himself in plain sight.  
>However, as you continue to play, Ralsei seems to steel his resolve.  
>He begins to sing along with your playing.  
>His soft, beautiful voice matches up with your tone perfectly, and the resulting music you share is a blessing to behold.  
>After the song ends, you can't help but smile up at Ralsei.  
>"H-how was it, Anon?"  
>You stand up from your seat and throw your arms around him in a snuggly embrace as you tell him that it was beautiful.  
>He giggles shyly and returns the hug, melting against you in typical fashion.  
>"Y-you should play more often, Anon."  
>As you pull away slightly to look him in the eyes, you grin and tell him that you will, but only if he sings with you.  
>As the soft gote blushes once more, you go in for a kiss, one that he returns just as earnestly.  
>"I love you, Anon. Thank you so much for being with me."


	4. Ralsei x Anon: Sick Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ralsei's lover Anon feeling a bit under the weather, Ralsei makes sure to do his absolute best to tend to him.

>be Anon, currently bedridden due to the flu  
>guess you got your annual flu shots a little too late  
>You had called in sick to work for the second day in a row, and you were currently just waking up from a nap  
>even after a decent amount of medicine, you still felt like crap.  
>The door to your room slowly opens as Ralsei, your newly found lover walks in  
>"O-oh, hello Anon...! I didn't know you were up already, but I'm glad you are. How uhm... how are you feeling?"  
>You tell him that the nap helped, but that you still felt quite awful.  
>"O-oh..."  
>You then smile a little and say that his presence is already making you feel better  
>This makes Ralsei blush a bright red, as he looks down and smiles. He then walks into the room, holding a cup of water and some night time medicine  
>"I-I'm glad you feel that way, Anon... but I also got you some medicine! I was finally able to find it. I think this one will help you sleep better as well!"  
>You smile and nod, slowly sitting up as Ralsei quickly sets the items on the bedside table and help you as well, one paw on your back and another on your hand  
>Ralsei takes a good look at you and smiles sadly. He had tried to use his healing magic to try and get rid of the illness, but, while it immediately healed you of your sore throat and headache, you still felt sick  
>Regardless, you were still more than grateful   
>The goat pours the medicine in a small cup and hands it to you  
>You quickly drink it, grimacing a little at the taste  
>"It's okay, Anon. I know medicine doesn't always taste good, but it's always for the better!"  
>You nod. You of course knew this already, but you smile either way.  
>Ralsei then hands you the bottle of water, and you begin to slowly drink it until it's half empty. He then takes it from your hand when you're done and sets it back on the bedside table, in case you want more  
>"I hope that makes you feel better, Anon..."  
>You thank him, gently squeezing his soft paw and smiling at him. He leans down and gives you a gentle nuzzle on your cheek. Usually you and him would be much more physically affectionate, cuddling and kissing and such, but it was already bad enough that you were sick  
>Better you than him anyways.  
>"I'll leave you be to rest now, honey..." Ralsei whispers softly and pulls back.  
>Before he can, you reach out for his paw and stop him, he looks back at you quickly  
>You ask him with a raspy, tired voice if he could sing one of his lullabies for you, blushing a little when you ask this  
>"O-oh! U-uhm, of course! Especially if it means you'll sleep better..."  
>Ralsei prepares himself, clearing his throat and closing his eyes, his paws held together in front of him in a beautiful pose

>"When the light is running low... and the shadows start to grow... and the places that you know... seem like fantasy..."

>"There's a light inside your SOUL, that's still shining in the cold... with the truth... the promise in our.. heaaaarts..."

>"Don't forget."

>"I'm with you in the daaaaark...~"

>When Ralsei slowly opened his eyes, he notices that you are now fast asleep.  
>He smiles lovingly down at you, placing a kiss on your forehead.  
>"Sweet dreams, Anon."  
>"I love you."  
>With that, he takes the cup of medicine and quietly exits out of the room, leaving you to a peaceful slumber and a rapid recovery.


	5. Ralsei x Anon: Cuddling Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comfortable night of affection and adoration follows after Ralsei's birthday, the cherry on top for one of Ralsei's best days yet.

>be Anon, sitting on a couch with your lover, Ralsei, watching a certain Disney movie with all the lights off  
>Today was Ralsei's birthday and you had rightfully worked your ass off in order to make this the best one he has ever had, especially since it was technically the first one he would have in the light world, and the first one where someone was actually in attendance   
>his true birthday was technically unknown to you or him, but you two had settled on a date long before you two were together as a couple, and he seemed just fine with it  
>After getting Ralsei out of the house thanks to Susie and Kris, you had spent the entire afternoon cooking and baking to the best of your ability  
>You considered yourself a decent cook, but you were still more or less an amateur when it came to baking, but thanks to Ralsei, you felt as if you could bake anything at this point  
>You had just prepared everything when Ralsei and the other two came back, and needless to say, he was awestruck to the point of tears.  
>Happy tears, of course.  
>And according to everyone, the food you made was excellent, and the cake and cookies you baked were just as good  
>Hearing such praise from Ralsei, and just seeing him so, so happy in general made your heart soar high into the earth's atmosphere.   
>It was his day after all.  
>And now you two were relaxing, cuddled up in a big fluffy blanket, with Ralsei resting against you and with you having one arm around your fluffy lover  
>The coffee table in front of you was messy, but for good reason. It was where you introduced your gifts to Ralsei, ranging from new modern day versions of the games he adores, such as Tetris, to a brand new apron and a few baking books to broaden his horizons  
>There was also a plate of the leftover M&M chocolate chip cookies you made that you have both been munching on since the movie began.  
>As you both watch the movie in a comfortable, peaceful silence and embrace, Ralsei looks up at you, and you look down at him.  
>You gaze into his beautiful eyes for a good moment, and then he beams a smile.  
>That beautiful, heart melting, pure smile that is matched by no other.  
>You feel your chest tighten and you hug him a little tighter, making him blush.  
>You then playfully boop his nose, causing him to let out a silent squeak, followed by a cute giggle and a more noticeable blush on his face.  
>Then, in an unexpected move, he boops you with his own nose, causing you to look down cross-eyed and making him giggle even further  
>You smirk and then, you lean down and kiss him deeply  
>Ralsei gasps and bleats, his eyes widening at the sudden move... but he doesn't reject it. In fact, he slowly closes his eyes and pushes back into the kiss with an equal amount of love  
>Under the blanket, you feel Ralsei's paw grasp your hand. You gently squeeze his paw in return as you both continue to kiss  
>As you do, you feel his tongue very shyly brush up against your own. You decide to take the reigns and let your tongue do most of the work, while his shyly grazes you and lets you take control  
>You slowly lay down on the side of the couch, still enveloped by the blanket and still holding the gote's soft paw, the kiss never breaking as Ralsei rests above you.  
>After what feels like an eternity, you and him slowly break the kiss, panting softly as you both once more gaze into each other's eyes.  
>You have never felt so... happy.  
>So content.   
>So loved.   
>You gently give his paw another squeeze   
>"I love you, Ralsei..."  
>"I love you too, Anon...~" He whispers back softly, a massive blush on his face  
>You gently cup his cheek with your other free hand, gently petting his furry cheek and then his fluffy ear, causing him to giggle and purr softly and lean in against the comforting touch of your hand  
>You both then resume kissing, completely oblivious to the movie that is still playing, focused solely on one another.


	6. Ralsei Bakes a Cake for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home after a hard day of work to the love of your life, who's currently baking a cake! Though he might have to try a second time...
> 
> Story was originally written by Solistor on Pastebin. I've obtained permission to post these stories here.
> 
> Solistor: https://pastebin.com/V8b1Wc0u

>You're coming home from a long day at work.  
>As you unlock the door and head inside, Ralsei is there to greet you like a loyal puppy.  
>He's wearing that cute apron you got for his birthday last year, and you can smell the telltale fragrance of baking wafting from the kitchen.  
>"I-I just thought you might want something sweet to relax with after work, Anon."  
>You grin and tell him that you already have something sweet to relax with.  
>As his expression starts to droop a little, you lean in and smooch him.  
>You tell him that he's the sweet thing you were talking about.  
>Ralsei squirms a little but can't help but blush and smile in that way you so adore.  
>He tries to follow up but can only stammer, flustered as he is.  
>You take advantage of his state to draw him in for a more prolonged hug this time.  
>As you embrace, you feel him melt into your arms.  
>...You also hear a beeping noise. And is something burning?


	7. Ralsei x Anon: Happy Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a party with Ralsei, you decide to participate in a silly little singing competition to win something sweet for the two of you.

>be Anon, at a party with your lover Ralsei  
>the two of you walking around, talking to everyone, laughing and just having a good time in general   
>suddenly, the party DJ comes on and beckons everyone to the middle of the party  
>starts talking about a dance off, winner will get prizes of their choice  
>one of the prizes is a $70 dollar gift card to a certain restaurant you've been wanting to take Ralsei to for a while   
>itsgotime.fluff  
>begins to play songs that people immediately start dancing to  
>you tell Ralsei about your plan and he's hesitant and nervous at first, but eventually comes around and trusts you  
>you and Ralsei take the floor after the previous pair finish  
>no actual plan on what to do, until you hear what the DJ is gonna play next  
>Happy by Pharrell Williams   
>You smile widely and you tell Ralsei to clap and bounce up and down as you sing  
>he nods and listens intently as the song starts and you begin to sing along with the lyrics   
>Ralsei smiles wider and wider at the beat and lyrics of the song, and blushing at your singing voice  
>begins to clap along, bouncing around, muttering the lyrics shyly   
>gets more and more energetic as the song goes on, and the crowd around the two of you claps and sings along  
>near the middle end of the song, Ralsei gets extremely into it and begins to sing the lyrics out loud with you, then begins to dance and clap adorably, in a manner you've never seen before  
>the entire crowd begins to cheer and clap and dance to the beat  
>right before the song ends, Ralsei trips on his robe and face plants  
>you immediately stop and help your gote

>afterwards, you and Ralsei are sitting on a table nearby, tending to your injured but happy gote with an icepack and a cone of ice cream for the two of you, the gift card you two won in your pocket


End file.
